Rosja
Carstwo Rosyjskie - państwo członkowskie IMRSiD leżące na jednej z planet typu Europa Universalis IV w Niedźwiedźdomium. Początkowo nazywane było Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim. Zawarło sojusz z żydowskim krajem - Szwecją. Historia Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie Pierwsze lata i pierwsze cele Pierwszym celem Moskwy był Riazań, ponieważ Niedźwiedź nie chciał, aby wpadł w ręce Złotej Ordy. Drugą wojnę cesarz toczył z Danią, a jej celem było wyzwolenie Szwecji podlegającej Ignacemu. W wojnie tej pomagał im Nowogród, który kilka lat po wojnie został zajęty przez Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie. Rozwój gospodarczo-ekonomiczny Po pierwszych latach nieustających wojen, rozpoczęto budowę floty handlowej oraz aneksję wasali. W tym samym czasie, obmyślał dalsze plany działania, oraz postanowił, że pierwszą narodową ideą staną się idee administracyjne. Wojny duńskie i zdobycie Gdańska Po okresie pokoju, Moskwa prowadziła wojny duńskie oraz drugą wojnę nowogrodzką. Po zdobyciu Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych, wraz ze Szwecją kilkakrotnie pokonali Danię i Norwegię, za co Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie otrzymało Gdańsk. Od tej pory głównym celem było zdobycie zachodniej grupy technologicznej i utworzenie imperium. Manewr Ignacego Podczas wojen duńskich Ignacy okazał się najgorszym strategiem świata, czego Niedźwiedź nigdy nie zapomni. Przykładem jest desant w Norwegii lub decyzja wojny z Danią, zamiast podbicie pogrążonej w buntach Litwy. Potop Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji po wojnach duńskich, Moskwa wraz z królestwem Szwecji postanowiła podbić osłabioną Litwę. Gdyby nie nadejście utalentowanego, szwedzkiego generała, który poprowadził wojska do boju, wojna mogłaby zostać przegrana. Po zakończeniu wojny, Ignacy był niezadowolony z decyzji podjętych w pokoju, ponieważ Szwecja miała otrzymać tylko jedną prowincję. Nowy wasal i wojna kazańska Po upadku Litwy, wyzwolił się z niej Charków, który stał się wasalem Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego. W tym czasie, Moskwa posiadała już dziewiąta technologię administracyjną, lecz przed zdobyciem dziesiątej, potrzebnej do stworzenia carstwa, postanowiła podbić Kazań. Carstwo Rosyjskie Narodziny carstwa Parę lat po wojnie kazańskiej, w Moskwie przeprowadzono reformy, które umożliwiły unowocześnienie technologii, oraz stworzenie carstwa, a co za tym idzie tytułu cara. W tym samym roku, car przeniósł stolicę do St. Petersburga. Drugi Potop Po ustabilizowaniu państwa, car wraz z królem Szwecji postanowił ponowną inwazję na Polskę. Podczas wojny, zerwali oni sojusz z Austrią, która została zaatakowana ze wszystkich stron. Wynik podpisania pokoju sprawił utratę dostępu do morza przez Polskę, oraz prawie całkowitą aneksję Litwy. Wielka wojna sukcesyjna Podczas czasu pokoju, Szwecja otrzymała zawiadomienie dotyczące śmierci króla polskiego, co doprowadziło do wojny sukcesyjnej. Gdy wspaniały car dowiedział się o złamaniu paktu, udał się z wizytą do króla Szwecji, co doprowadziło do kłótni zagrażającej sojuszowi tych mocarstw. Wynik Po kilku latach ciężkiej wojny z Polską i Litwą, Szwecja wygrała wojnę sukcesyjną. Niestety z niewiadomych przyczyn, szwedzki król zginął, co spowodowało upadek unii. Wojny wschodnie Podczas szwedzko-litewskiej wojny o sukcesję w Polsce, wielki car rosyjski postanowił zaatakować dzikie plemiona znajdujące się na północnych granicach jego cesarstwa. W wyniku wojny znacząco osłabił Krym i Nogaj, oraz zasymilował Kazań. Epoka pokoju Po Wojnie Wschodniej, car postanowił wprowadzić czas pokoju, podczas którego rozpoczął gruntowne rozwijanie technologii oraz zakończenie aneksji Charkowa. Dodatkowo, postanowił rozbudować armię i podjąć walkę z separatystami. Wojna turecka Gdy Szwecja podbiła Szkocję, Sułtanat Osmański postanowił wypowiedzieć wojnę Carstwu Rosyjskiemu. Do koalicji przyłączyła się Polska i Litwa, a Carowi pomogła Szwecja, Austro-Węgry, Czechy oraz Anglia. Niestety, mimo sukcesów armii carskich oraz najlepszej piechocie świata wywodzącej się ze Szwecji, ich sojusznicy nie dali rady sprostać połączonej armii składającej się z husarii i janczarów, co spowodowało upadek defensywy. Gdy nieprzydatni sojusznicy opuścili bitwę, połączone siły szwedzko-rosyjskie wygrały wiele bitew, dzięki czemu car mógł zawrzeć łagodny pokój. Stan wojenny Po dołączeniu do Ligi Protestanckiej, car uświadomił sobie, że po drugiej stronie barykady stoją trzy potęgi: Austria, Francja i Turcja. Od razu ogłosił mobilizację armii oraz pobór nowych rekrutów, czyli wszystkich zdolnych utrzymać broń w ręku, oraz szybkie reformy armii. Kolejną decyzją stanu wojennego było wytępienie wszystkich innych religii z kraju. Wiosny Ludów Po licznych wojnach, w różnych rosyjskich prowincjach chłopi zaczęli walczyć o niepodległość swych krajów. Powstania wybuchały jedno po drugim oraz wszystkie miały na celu utworzenie nowych państw. Trzeci Potop Po zmobilizowaniu armii i odwołaniu stanu wojennego car postanowił wypowiedzieć wojnę Litwie, prowadząc do jej prawie całkowitej anihilacji. Bardzo pomocne w wojnie okazały się dzielne oddziały szwedzkie stosujące nową, niekonwencjonalną metodę walki zwaną wojną błyskawiczną. W podzięce, car ofiarował im ziemie przez nich zdobyte. Wojny azjatyckie Gdy car ustabilizował kraj po wygranej kampanii wojennej na Litwie, postanowił rozpocząć ekspansję w kierunku Chin. Skutkiem tego była wojna z plemionami kazachstańskimi, które powiększyły carstwo o nowe ziemie. Czwarty Potop Po prawie całkowitym wyeliminowaniu powstańców w Rosji, car postanowił zasymilować Litwę. Wynikiem wojny było prawie całkowite wymazanie kraju tego z mapy świata. Po wprowadzeniu wszystkich norm administracyjnych na zdobytych ziemiach, car, wraz z królem Szwecji, postanowił zdobyć Polskę. W wyniku wojny Królestwo Polskie straciło większość terenów. Wojna w Gruzji Po zesłaniu na sybir wszystkich buntowników, car postanowił zjednoczyć swoją religię. W tym celu zaatakował Gruzję, dzięki czemu stałby się jedynym prawosławnym krajem świata. Nie udało mu się zrealizować celu. ponieważ Gruzja stawiała tak wielki opór, że musiałaby wybuchnąć jeszcze jedna wojna, zanim ten kraj by zniknął. Rozbiór Polski Po skończeniu terminu zawieszenia broni, Rosja, wraz ze Szwecją, postanowiła całkowicie zasymilować Polskę i kraje od niej powstałe. W wyniku wojny, car wzbogacił się o mnóstwo nowych prowincji, czym świat się nie przejął. Król Szwecji otrzymał zaś tylko jedną prowincję należącą do sojusznika Mazowsza, co tak wzburzyło wszystkich władców w Europie, że postanowili położyć kres ekspansji Szwecji. Atak prewencyjny Gdy car dowiedział się, że jego kraj może być kolejnym celem sułtana osmańskiego, postanowił przygotować wojnę zapobiegawczą ekspansji Imperium Osmańskiego. Podczas jednej z wojen, okazało się, iż sam car potrafi zbudować czołgi dla armii przy użyciu dwóch koni, działa oraz stu tarcz. Dzięki pomocy wojsk szwedzkich i aragońskich oraz generałowi równemu samemu Czyngisowi, Konstantynopol upadł po zaledwie kilku latach od rozpoczęcia konfliktu. Pod naporem ostrzału artyleryjskiego, upadały kolejne tureckie miasta. Rosja, wraz ze Szwecją, miała wielkie ambicje, by upokorzyć Osmanów. Popsuł to jednak najgłupszy król w historii, który zasiadł na tronie Aragonii i postanowił, że jeśli jemu ziemie się nie należą - to nikomu. Po uznaniu porażki przez Turków, do Rosji powróciło wielkie miasto - Tsargrad. Car postanowił wybić stamtąd wszystkich innowierców i przywrócić patriarchat. Rajd na Węgry Po zakończeniu wielkiej uczty, z okazji odbicia Tsargradu z łap tureckich, młody car postanowił powiększyć swe granice o Węgry. Po roku wojna była już wygrana, a młody władca ze zdumieniem spoglądał na mapę, ponieważ okazało się, że może on dodatkowo podbić całą Bośnię. Celem wojny było powiększenie granic, lecz dzięki myśli taktycznej cara, doszło do wyeliminowania dwóch elektorów Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, poprzez zmuszenie ich do przejścia na prawosławie, a jak wiadomo w cesarstwie prawo istnienia mają tylko kraje katolickie. Oblężenie Wiednia Kolejną wojną, w którą zaangażowała się Rosja, była wojna z cesarstwem. Po kilku bitwach, car zdobył Wiedeń, lecz wojska austriackie postanowiły czym prędzej go odbić. Podczas odsieczy wiedeńskiej, poległ wielki generał - czyli car rosyjski. Gdy Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie zdało sobie sprawę, że jest na straconej pozycji, zgodziło się oddać Holsztyn Szwecji oraz Wiedeń Rosji. Wojna koalicyjna Gdy Imperium Osmańskie dowiedziało się o zapędach Rosji, postanowiło je powstrzymać. Dzięki wysoce rozwiniętej technologii, bez problemu wygrywali bitwę za bitwą, co spowodowało wygranie wojny i odzyskanie przez nich ziem zabranych wcześniej przez rywala. Nie kazali jednak carstwu anulowania swych praw do odbitych ziem, przez co władca poprzysiągł, że je odzyska. Aby poprawić wizerunek kraju, car postanowił pokonać wszystkie kraje azjatyckie oraz zdobyć Krym. Święte miasto Po zakończeniu wojen na wschodzie, car postanowił zaatakować Transylwanię. Gdy zauważył, że ma ona sojusz z Państwem Papieskim rozkazał swoim ministrom obliczyć odległość oraz szansę na zasymilowanie Rzymu. Gdy okazało się, że zdobycie Wiecznego Miasta jest realne, car bez wahania wypowiedział wojnę, której nie sposób było przegrać. Odwet Po zakończeniu ważności traktatu pokojowego, car postanowił utworzyć nowe pułki wojenne oraz opracować lepsze wyposażenie dla rekrutów. Po mobilizacji wojsk rosyjsko-szwedzkich, car ruszył na Turcję, a po pół roku odbił Tsargrad. W wyniku podpisania pokoju, Imperium Osmańskie zostało podzielone na część właściwą i bałkańską. Bracia w wierze Po przeprowadzeniu odwetu, car postanowił wcielić do swojego imperium inny prawosławny kraj - Gruzję. Szwecja ruszyła do wojny z wielce bojowym nastawieniem, ponieważ dostała obietnicę otrzymania Paryża po wygranej wojnie. Podczas prowadzenia ofensywy, car rozszerzył działanie prawosławia na nowe kraje oraz zmienił ustrój na monarchię absolutną. Złota kraina Po zreformowaniu rządu, car postanowił sporządzić zwiad bojowy, czego wynikiem było wypowiedzenie wojny Bawarii. Powodem agresji Rosji było odbicie kopalni złota od kapitalistycznych kutw, które całe zyski zachowują dla siebie, zamiast dla dobra narodu. Dzięki tej wojnie, Tyrol znalazł się w granicach Rosji. Książę Persji Po zajęciu Tyrolu, car postanowił wprowadzić swój plan o inwazji na Persję w życie. Cała operacja nosiła nazwę Prince of Persia, a jej celem było zajęcie kapitału i przejęcie kontroli nad wszystkimi ośrodkami handlowymi w tym rejonie. Operacja zakończyła się sukcesem, co zwiększyło dochód Rosji o ok. 5%. Krucjata Po zajęciu Persji, Król Śniegu postanowił odbić wszystkie chrześcijańskie prowincje znajdujące się pod władaniem Turcji. Dodatkowym pożytkiem inwazji okazało się odbudowanie patriarchatu, co spowodowało światową dominację prawosławia, które dzięki odzyskaniu miejsc świętych, jeszcze bardziej wzmocniły tę właśnie religię. Ostatnia wojna z nacjami niemieckimi 22 września 1776 roku Rosja odpowiedziała na wezwanie swojego szwedzkiego sojusznika do wojny wypowiedzianej wszystkim pozostałym państwom niemieckim - a dokładnie rzecz ujmując Wirtembergii i Austrii. Państwo, któremu Szwecja wypowiedziała wojnę, nie stawiało długo oporu - stolica skapitulowała po ponad 130 dniach oblężenia. Zdecydowanie inną postawę przyjął ich sojusznik - Austria. Pierwsza twierdza wytrzymała pod ostrzałem rosyjskich dział i naporem dzielnej piechoty aż 500 dni. Proces podbijania stolicy przebiegł w zdecydowanie łatwiejszy sposób - austriackie władze zrozumiały, że dalsza walka już nie ma sensu i poddały miasto. Kilka dni później, dnia 29 września 1778 został podpisany traktat pokojowy, którego postanowieniami była włączenie Wirtembergii do Szwecji oraz dołączenie do terytoriów Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego terenów austriackich. Efektem tego było wymazanie z map Europy ostatnich dwóch nacji niemieckich oraz ustalenie ostatecznych granic Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego. 500px|Kontury ostatecznych granic Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego500px|Ostateczna mapa Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego500px|Cesarstwo Rosyjskie na mapie świata Teoretyczna wojna Szwecji i Rosji Doradcy Ignacego i Niedźwiedzia często zastanawiali się, jak mogłaby się potoczyć wojna między ich krajami. Wojska rosyjskie osłabione przez liczne wojny, nawet po długich przygotowaniach mogłyby być niezorganizowane i mieć złą kompozycję. Kolejnym problemem Rosji byłaby doskonała sytuacja ekonomiczna Szwecji oraz ich technologia wojskowa. Po odbiciu handlu Aleppo oraz niepozwoleniu Szwedom, by zniszczyli Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, Rosja mogłaby mieć szansę na wasalizację Szwecji. Ciekawostki * 09.04.1645 r. Imperium Osmańskie wypowiedziało Rosji wojnę koalicyjną, lecz dziwnym trafem na granicy tych krajów stała armia, której car nie powoływał. * Gdy car zobaczył rozpiskę ekonomiczną oraz ilość pieniędzy rozkradanych mu przez Szwecję zmarł. Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Rosja